1984 Diary Entry
by echoing song
Summary: A story of me being dropped into 1984. Kind of weird, and really short.


11/30/2012

I traveled across dimensions somehow. I'm in 1984. But not in the 1984 that I had studied in history books. This 1984 is a bleak grey landscape torn by constant war. The colors I am used to seeing had been drained from the sky, and had gathered in the huge posters hanging on the walls. There are screens nearly everywhere. The only place void of the screens is the alley where I found myself this morning. Last night I went to sleep in my own bed, in the year 2012.

Then this morning I woke up in a dirty alleyway, with no recollection of how I got there. I had walked halfway up the alleyway, and came across a dirty torn newspaper. It proclaimed the date clearly, despite its impossibility. It read April 10th 1984. When I wandered out onto the main streets, I was surprised by the state of the buildings around me. They were a complete mess. The windows were barred, broken glass coated the ground, and dirt encrusted every available surface.

The buildings were all grey. They were all uniform, without anything different about the oversized posters were the same. The same huge intimidating face, with the words "Big Brother Is Watching You" inscribed underneath. The stench of boiled cabbages assaulted my nose, and I could barely believe that I hadn't noticed it sooner. I almost wished that I still had a cold, just to escape that stench. I _hate_ the smell of boiled cabbages, almost as much as I hate spiders. I wonder why there aren't any spiders around. Maybe the cold killed them off.

Speaking of which, it is freezing here. The cold wind is biting, it surprises me when my eyes are open to not see snow. As I wandered through the streets, I finally came across a building that while rundown, somewhat resembled normalcy. It was an antiques shop. There was an abundance of miscellaneous junk. Some of it was amazing, like a glass paperweight with a piece of coral inside. But then some of it was weird and useless like bins full of random slightly rusty nuts and bolts. As I ventured inside, an old man appeared. He was old, and seemed almost like an antique himself. Like something that belonged to a time long since passed. When he spoke his voice seemed almost like the voice of a ghost. Or how I would imagine a voice to sound. Old slightly whispery and a little bit melancholy.

"May I help you?" He asked upon noticing me. "Yeah," I replied, "Where am I? What is this place?" He seemed surprised. I'm not sure if it was by my American accent, or my ignorance. Maybe both. Either way he didn't seem that phased by my obliviousness. "You are in Oceania at Airstrip One." My lack of comprehension must have shown on my face, because he clarified, "This is London."  
I have never had the privilege of traveling to England, but I can recognize a British accent when I hear it. And that was not a British accent. It sounded like a British accent that had been faded, then distorted by a computer. This place was really weird. I wanted to get out. "Thank you for your time," I said, and left the building.

Once I left the shop, and started walking up the alley I once again realized how cold it was there. I sat down in an alley, and curled up into myself. Wishing that I was back home where the world was how I remembered it. I never wanted to have an adventure, and I just wanted to go home. In the distance I heard sounds of a commotion, screams of warning, but I didn't understand what they were talking about. What was a "Steamer"? I ignored them, until I heard a loud roar. Not a lion, more like the meteor that passed over my house a few months ago.  
I have no idea what happened. I was hearing a loud roar one minute, and was back at my house the next. I'm just glad that I'm not insane, or in some weird place that doesn't make sense. I know I wasn't dreaming, I never have dreams that realistic. A few moths after that weird event, my English class started reading a book called _1984_, and the places in it seem a little too familiar to my taste.

* * *

**AN: This was a school assignment, and I figured why not upload it? I know that the ending is really abrupt, but I couldn't figure what else to do with it. Review if you want to, but please don't flame me. **


End file.
